Simplify the expression. $(-p+5)(-4p+1)$
First distribute the ${-p+5}$ onto the ${-4p}$ and ${1}$ $ = {-4p}({-p+5}) + {1}({-p+5})$ Then distribute the ${-4p}.$ $ = ({-4p} \times {-p}) + ({-4p} \times {5}) + {1}({-p+5})$ $ = 4p^{2} - 20p + {1}({-p+5})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = 4p^{2} - 20p + ({1} \times {-p}) + ({1} \times {5})$ $ = 4p^{2} - 20p - p + 5$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4p^{2} - 21p + 5$